Marion Harper
Marion Harper (born Unknown - Summer 2014) was Victoria Grayson's mother. Biography Marion Harper is the definition of a gold digger. She has a markedly high desire for and pursuit of wealth, status, and power, and she is ready to do anything to get to her goal. She has shown many symptoms of a Sociopath. Marion got pregnant with Victoria at an early age, but even if Victoria's father tried to persuade her to get an abortion, Marion got through with her pregnancy and gave birth to Victoria. She took care of her alone. When Victoria was 15 years old, Marion was in a relationship with a man named Thomas who seemed interested only in Victoria. When Thomas told Marion he was leaving her, Marion asked if it was about Victoria, and that she was willing to send her away if she needed to. Thomas put up a fight, so Marion, in desperation, killed him. She then tells Victoria to take the blame and admit to shooting him to defend her so that she won't get sent to prison. Although neither was sent to prison, Victoria was sent away for six months to undergo an in-patient psychiatric evaluation. When she returned to her mother, Marion was in another relationship, this time with a man named Maxwell. Soon after, Marion caught Maxwell sneaking into Victoria's bedroom. Threatened again by Victoria's youth and beauty, she throws her out of the house and into the streets at the age of 15. Marion married Max after that and stayed together for 30 years until he passed away. Soon after, she ends up on a cruise where she meets Benjamin Greevy, a rich widower. She tries to seduce him and the two have a brief relationship which Victoria ruins after a Thanksgiving dinner at the Grayson's manor where she reveals Marion's past to him. It is later revealed, however, that Victoria and Conrad had planned the whole thing: paid Mr. Greevy, an actor, to meet and woo Marion, ask her to meet her daughter and her family, just so that Victoria can watch her mother fall to her demise once and for all. Season 4 In "Two Graves", it is revealed that Marion had called Victoria when she was dying to taunt her about her failures as a mother. She mocked Victoria over Daniel's death, Charlotte being back in rehab, and the fact that Patrick had abandoned Victoria like Victoria had previously abandoned him. Victoria demanded to know the identity of her father, and Marion sneered that Maxwell was Victoria's father, still believing that Victoria had seduced Maxwell. Victoria had then decided to use Marion's body in her plane to frame Emily. She put her wedding ring on Marion's finger and sat her body in Victoria's chair, so when the explosion happened; Marion's burned remains could falsely be identified as Victoria. Gallery Lineage Marion.jpg Victorias mother.jpg Trivia *Marion's name was originally going to be Sheila Appearances Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Harper Family Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes